Nassau
Nassau is a town located in the Sunset Isles of Ascalon. The town was formed as a result of jibblypop, Sparky, and NightaChan deciding to leave Valinor. Currently, much is still being built within the town. However, the town hosts a few buildings already, namely a Brewery and an Event Area. It is split into two main parts: First, an underground section where the living quarters are and second, the surface area, where the bulk of the town is. The main theme of Nassau is a tropical village. Early History Founded on March 27th, 2018, Nassau quickly leveled and joined the Elysian Pact. A natural decision for some of the original founders of the alliance. A short time later Nassau would come to control the Sunset Isles, after an attack by Zorros on Guacland neutralized control of the Isles. A few days later Guacland died and Nassau inherited control of the Isles through claiming a large portion of the island the town resides on. During this time, life in Nassau was quite stable. Plans were quickly developed for walls, which were promptly built and completed within the span of a week. At the same time a trench was dug around the sides of the town, separating the town from the island it resides on. These would later be filled with water to form canals on opposite sides of the town, effectively creating an island. Similarly, a connection to the Ascalon hyperrail was quickly made and plans from Nassau for a grander extension of the hyperrail system from there were made. The construction of the Ascalonian hyperrail system was spearheaded by Sparky___ from Nassau and hosts a number of stops to current and former important towns on the continent. Once construction on basic industries and amenities were completed, Nassau attracted the attention of OtakuBookWorm, seeking a locale to host her wedding with Mtndew98. It was her decision to hold the wedding in Nassau that prompted an explosion within the construction sector. In preparation for the wedding an event area was custom built for the wedding known as Nassau Park, in addition to the brewery, Holy Site of the Great Pond, new roads, gates, and a small docking area for boats. It was during this time that the first half of the northern canal was completed as well. Finally, a massive landscaping effort was undertaken with more than a few trees being grown, melons being spread, and wildlife flocking to the town. It was during these few months that Nassau was an active member of the Elysian Pact. By this time, the Elysian Pact had secured its hold on Ascalon. During their last month in power, Nassau secured capitol of Ascalon, before the Elysian Pact was ultimately disbanded. Post-Elysian Pact After the dissolution of the Elysian Pact and after the wedding between OtakuBookworm and Mtndew98, construction and development of the town slowed. However, excavation began in earnest on a sizable hole beneath the town. A few months later it was completed, with over 2 million blocks having been dug out, by the town owner jibblypop. This part of the town has come to be known as Jibblynor, taking on what was the original name of the town. It was also during this time that Nassau joined their former enemies in the Covenant to fight against the newly formed Western Powers. Shortly afterwards, the town of Acharn voted to dissolve their town and 2 of their leaders joined Nassau, DFG1125 and babycat. During excavation of the hole, designing and construction of a massive storage room was begun. Construction stalled as a result of the massive amount of iron required for the installation of an auto-sorter. Ultimately, however, the project was completed over the course of a month. Completion of the storage room in Jibblynor sparked a second wave of mass construction within both Jibblynor and the larger town of Nassau. First, a room was built around the town's auto-brewer, then a memorial park was constructed for the residents' time spent in Valinor, as well as their time spent in the Elysian Pact and the Covenant. Additionally the Washed-Up Tavern was completed in time to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of being on Loka for DFG1125, jibblypop, and Sparky___. Category:Towns